This invention relates to folding apparatus for sheet material such as paper or plastic film. The apparatus is particularly useful in packaging machinery. In some prior art folders, sheet material is folded while it is stationary, and in others moving sheet material is folded as it moves into engagement with stationary forms that are shaped to progressively lift opposite sides of the sheet material and thereby form a fold. This invention is an improvement over both of these types of prior art folders.